Faucet housing assemblies having an undercover plate secured to the undersurface of an escutcheon are used in a variety of configurations, as shown in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,607 (Fagert et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,121 (McTargett et al.) each disclose a faucet assembly that includes a first undercover plate adapted to fit the undersurface of the spout portion of the escutcheon and a second undercover plate designed to fit the undersurface of the base portion of the escutcheon. A plurality of bosses ensures secure retention therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,071 (Hsieh) discloses a washbasin faucet assembly comprising a valve housing, a ceramic valve, a casing, a base frame, and an operating handle. The base frame is positioned beneath the valve housing, and the area connecting the base frame to the casing is sealed when mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,755 (Mark et al.) discloses a faucet assembly that includes a throat plate mounted on the undersurface of the throat and escutcheon. The portion of the throat plate that engages the undersurface of the throat includes a pair of bosses for cooperative engagement with a pair of bosses in the throat for secure retention therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,151 (Ko) discloses a plurality of embodiments of various faucet assemblies, each comprising a housing, a discharge pipe, a filter cap, a knob, a tap body, a base plate and means to secure the discharge pipe to the tap body. The unit is assembled at the time of installation and is then mounted onto the sink.
However, these designs either require no assembly prior to shipping or require additional fasteners to secure the undercover plate to the escutcheon prior to shipping.
What is needed is a simplified construction for a faucet housing assembly that includes an escutcheon and a one-piece undercover plate, the undercover plate replacing much of the underbody of the escutcheon and enabling secure retention beneath the undersurface of the escutcheon.
What is needed is a simplified construction for a faucet housing assembly that includes an escutcheon and undercover plate, that enables secure retention between the escutcheon and the undercover plate without the need for any fasteners therebetween during assembly, prior to shipping, or prior to installation of the faucet housing assembly.